A tal da Cinderela
by Loma HP
Summary: Quando em um baile de natal, a Cinderela encontra com seu Principe Encantado, esperamos o felizes para sempre, mas quando a Cinderela, é Lilian Envans, e ela beija o Princepe, que é James Potter, sabemos que isso ira demorar um pouco mais.
1. Chapter 1

A tal da Cinderela.

**Nome:** A tal da Cinderela.

**Autora:** Loma.

**Censura: **12 anos.

**Contem:** Consumo de bebidas alcoólicas, agressão física e verbal.

**Estagio: **Terminada.

**Paginas do Word: **47 paginas.

**Dedicatórias: **A Lana minha melhor amiga off, que além de ser a primeira a ler essa fic, é uma das personagens. A todos os meus leitores, de todas as fics que já postei. E a vocês que estão lendo essa fic.

**Comunidade de perdidos e da autora: **Fanfictions da Loma

**Outras fics:** O tempo passa, o amor não acaba

Mais que amigos

**Capítulos:**

Prologo.

O baile.

A cinderela.

O final feliz.

Epílogo.


	2. Chapter 2 Prologo

Prologo.

Era uma vez uma princesa ruiva, ela tinha um lindo príncipe, uma eficiente fada madrinha, um ótimo baile e um perdido sapatinho de cristal, não, não é aquela que você está imaginando a tal da Cinderela essa ai já passou há muito tempo.

E devo admitir que também não foi exatamente do jeito que estou contando, sim ela era linda como uma princesa, mas também era estressada, bruta e grossa. Ele era educado como um príncipe, mas também era arrogante, medito a ser o tal e muito safado. A fada madrinha era sim magica, mas tem sua idade e a convenceu a ir ao baile a atacando com doces variados. E seu sapatinho de cristal é o colar de diamante herdado do pai.

Está bem, você já deve está irritado com minha enrolação, me deixa começar do inicio e com mais detalhes...


	3. Capitulo 3 O baile

O baile

Hogwarts é a melhor e mais famosa escola de magia e bruxaria do mundo. Mas isso não a faz deixar de ser uma escola de adolescentes, obvio que não.

E onde têm adolescentes tem namoros, e onde tem namoros tem brigas, e onde tem brigas tem gritos:

— PELA MILECIMA VEZ EU NÃO VOU SAIR CONTIGO! — gritou Lilian Evans para qual quer um no castelo todo ouvir.

Lilian era ruiva, de olhos incrivelmente verdes, era baixa, tinha um corpo cheio de curvas, que chamava a atenção de qualquer homem. Era estudiosa e muito esquentada, basta você perturba-la um pouquinho e você logo será atingido por um feitiço que provavelmente te deixara roxo, verde, lilás, ou com um rabo de burro, ou também ter asas como orelhas e sair voando por ai. E o melhor jeito de tira-la do serio é falar de James Potter, e pior ainda é quando ele próprio começa a falar com ela. E infelizmente para ela, agora era uma monitora-chefe e tinha que dá mais exemplo ainda, de forma que não podia mais estrear os feitiços criados pelo antigo amigo Severo Snape e enfeitiçar o garoto.

— Por quê? — perguntou James Potter, um pouco alto para ela poder ouvi-lo com a multidão, mas não gritando.

James tinha os cabelos negros e arrepiados que apontavam para todos os lados, os olhos castanho-esverdeados eram escondidos pelos óculos redondos, era bastante alto e com um porte físico típico de um apanhador de quadribol. Era muito bonito, e por isso muito medito a besta, era arrogante e muito safado, tinha a fama de já ter ficado cm metade da população feminina da escola, e para completar vivia aprontando pelo castelo. Levou o primeiro fora de Lilian e desde então perturbava a menina para conseguir o seu troféu.

— Por que você é um arrogante, nojento, safado, cachorro, medito... — e com a deixa de James, Lilian começou a xinga-lo de todos os defeitos que ele tinha que veio a sua cabeça.

Suas amigas atrás apostaram quanto tempo Lilian conseguia falar sem parar para respirar. Natacha deu 25 segundos, já Lana 40 segundos.

— Mais o que esta acontecendo aqui? — perguntou uma irritada Professora McGonagall, interrompendo Lilian.

— Arra, — gritou Lana. — 39 segundos ganhei.

Natacha passou a ela uma barra de chocolate branco, que Lana logo abriu e começou a comer.

Falando nelas, Natacha Vegas é uma amiga de Lilia, é loira de olhos pretos, tem o corpo magro e é meio que conhecida pela ótima performance na cama. Não é exatamente uma amiga para todas as horas por que não sabe o que fazer quando alguém chora, mas é leal, e daria a vida pelas pessoas que ama. Já teve um rolo com Remo, mas não foi para frente.

Lana Yasmin Leal é a melhor amiga de Lilian, têm longos cabelos castanhos encaracolados nas pontas, olhos castanhos, é conhecida por se irrita mais rápido que Lilian, ser um pouquinho agressiva e muito difícil. É geniosa, e odeia quando as coisas não saem do jeito que ela quer o que é muito importante por que sem isso nosso casal não teria ficado junto.

— Nada, professora McGonagall. — apresou-se a dizer Lilian.

— Na verdade... — começou a falar James, mas com um olhar que Lilian o lançou se calou.

— Minha querida Lilian, se você continuar assim vou ter que te tirar do cargo de monitora-chefe, — Lilian choramingou quando a professora falou isso. — e Potter, pare por Merlin de perturba Lilian!

— Eu não fiz nada! — respondeu com a maior carinha de anjo.

— Sei. — ironizou a professora. — Se não é nada. Os quatro para o Salão Comunal, tenho um aviso para dar aos alunos do sétimo ano.

— Quietos, alunos. Quietos! — professora tentava por ordem no lugar, mas todos estavam muito curiosos e perguntavam uns aos outros se tinham ideia do que a professora queria, de forma que nem a ouviram falar.

— TODOS CALADOS! — gritou Sirius Black.

Sirius era um pouco mais alto que James, tinha cabelos negros que caiam em cachos ate o ombro, olhos pretos também, a barba por fazer o deixava com um ar rebelde. Fugiu de casa e desde então morava com James e seus pais. Era o único que conseguia ser mais galinha que James, diziam que as únicas garotas que ele nunca tinha beijado era Lilian e Natacha em consideração ao amigos, e Lana, que ele sempre achou que Remo tinha uma quedinha. E aprontava muito junto com James, Pedro e as vezes Remo.

— Obrigada senhor Black.

— Disponha. — Sirius deu uma piscadela para a professora, que sorriu e o ignorou.

— Bem, como é o ultimo ano de vocês, teremos um baile de natal a fantasia.

— Nunca ouvi falar de baile a fantasia para o ultimo ano, e tenho oito irmãos mais velhos. — falou uma garota morena.

— Isso por que eu criei o baile ontem a noite. — sorriu. — Se der certo com vocês vou passar a faze-lo todo ano, é só para a Grifinoria, mas isso não quer disser que você não possa chamar alguém das outras casas. O baile vai ser na noite de Natal, às 23 horas, quando os alunos mais novos forem para as Comunais, e como vocês já são grandinhos não tem hora para terminar. Alias, tem sim, antes do café da manhã.

— E sobre as fantasias? — perguntou Remo Lupin.

Remo é o segundo melhor amigo de James, e um grande amigo de Lilian, tem os cabelos castanhos quase loiros e olhos claros. É muito estudioso, amigo e educado. Tem um grande segredo, é um lobisomem, mas quase todos que sabem não lingam muito para o fato.

James, Sirius, Remo, e Pedro formavam Os Marotos, o ultimo menino, Pedro, não estava ali, e também não vou falar dele já que nem aparece na nossa historia, pois sua mãe o obrigou a ir para casa no Natal.

— Ah, é o gosto de vocês. — respondeu professora McGonagall fazendo todas as meninas perguntarem ao mesmo tempo para a amiga que fantasia esta usaria. — Quietas! No baile teremos o rei e a rainha, que será escolhido por mim, Dumbledore e os outros professores, e a forma de julgamento será a fantasia mais bonita e criativa.

"O baile exige mascara, mas não é proibido falar quem você é, embora o grande desafio é achar a pessoa que você gostou de passar o tempo no dia seguinte, mas a escolha é inteiramente de vocês. Era isso, já podem ir."

A professora saiu e logo o furdunço sobe fantasias voltou.

— Legal, falta menos de duas semanas para a festa. — falou Lana. — Você vai vestir o que, Lilian?

— Não sei, — respondeu. — estou tentando lembrar dos contos que minha mãe me contava para dormi quando eu era criança. E você?

— Acho que vou de gata, — respondeu pensativa. — ou de anjo, ou ursinho, ou de...

Lilian se lembrou de uma fantasia, mas seria difícil conseguir essa roupa e meu Deus seria difícil traze-la para Hogwarts, seria tanto pano que ficaria pesada, será que uma coruja conseguiria trazer?

— Vamos para a aula de poções que é o melhor que a gente faz no momento. — e com isso Lilian e Lana seguiram para a aula.

— Excelente, mais uma vez perfeito, Lilian. — exclamou o professor Horácio. — Mas é claro que minha melhor aluna nunca faria algo abaixo de perfeito ne?

— Eu me esforço professor.

— Sua também está ótima, Lana. — falou agora examinando o caldeirão de Lana.

— Obrigada, professor.

— Lilian, sobre o baile... — começou o professor. — você não aceitara o convite do Potter ne?

— Não senhor, estava pensando em ir sozinha, sem um acompanhante.

— Isso não é ruim para uma moça? — perguntou o professor, mais para si mesmo que para Lilian.

— Não. — respondeu simplesmente.

O sinal tocou salvando Lilian de uma longa conversa sobre o porquê do professor não achar bom ela e James se envolverem.

— Melhor nós irmos almoça, tchau professor. — e Lana a puxou para fora da sala.

— Estou cansada. — falou uma rouca Lilian.

Isso mesmo rouco, pois passara o dia gritando, com as crianças que acham que só porque começou as férias de natal podem fazer tudo, com Sirius por perturbar as meninas, por James em insistir em chama-la para ir ao baile cem vezes por hora.

— Quem mandou se meter a ser monitora chefe, eu falei para não se meter nessa. — respondeu de sua cama Lana. — O baile é daqui a uma semana, já tem sua roupa?

— Já, mamãe mandou a roupa de pouco em pouco pela minha coruja, ela ficou exausta, mas chegou, — respondeu. — mamãe esqueceu as joias e vai mandar amanhã, junto com o sapato.

— Você vai de que? — perguntou Lana de novo.

— Você vai ver. — respondeu enigmática. — e você, já tem roupa?

— Sim, vou de fada. — Lana se sentou em sua cama, e jogou para Lilian um pirulito da Doce de Mel que muda a cor do cabelo enquanto você esta com ele na boca.

— Obrigada. — Lilian colocou na boca e seu cabelo ficou verde, o tirou e voltou ao normal. — Posso ver sua roupa?

Lilian colocou o pirulito de volta a boca e ficou com os cabelos rosa.

— Você vai me vê já pronta e toda arrumada.

— Esta bem. — Lilian mordeu o pirulito, fazendo o seu cabelo sair do laranja e volta pro ruivo natural. — agora vou tentar dormi.

Se levantou e escovou os dentes, depois se deitou, mas demorou muito para dormi, estava com um mal pressentimento e não gostava disso, por que geralmente quando ela sentia isso algo ruim acontecia.

Sonhou com seus pais, com eles dando adeus na estação de trem, e depois com Potter ele a abrasava e lhe fazia cafune.

Acordou cinco da manhã, tentando entender o que esse sonho queria disser.

Lilian estava andando pela escola, ainda estava com o mau pressentimento, mas não tinha ideia do que podia ser, ela se debruçou sobre uma janela, lá embaixo ela viu as crianças do primeiro e segundo ano brincando de guerra de bolas de neve.

Levou um belo susto quando uma coruja pousou na janela e estendeu a pata. Lilian pegou a carta e seu coração foi a mil quando ela leu que a carta era do ministério.

_Cara Lilian Evans._

_Sinto informa-la que ontem a noite houve um ataque de Você-sabe-quem ao bairro onde seus pais moram, e infelizmente seu pai morreu e sua mãe esta internada em estado grave._

_Sua família entrara em contado para lhe falar quando será o enterro e tudo mais o que você deve saber._

_Meus pêsames._

_Tiago Potter, auror do ministério da Magia._

Lilian levou uma mão a cabeça, e sentiu o mundo girar.

— Lilian? — alguém chamou a distancia. — Você esta bem?

Ela sentiu cair na profunda escuridão.

James conseguiu pega-la antes de bater a cabeça no chão.

— Merlin, e agora? — perguntou para si mesmo. — Está bem, enfermaria.

Ele levou Lilian para a Ala Hospitalar, só viu a carta quando a deitou na cama, pegou e a leu, depois entendeu o porquê do desmaio.

— Ai, — gemeu Lilian fazendo James levantar para vê-la acordar. — onde estou?

— Na ala hospitalar. — respondeu James a ajudando a se sentar. — Sinto muito pelo o que aconteceu com seus pais.

Lilian começou a chorar, James, sem saber o que fazer, a abraçou, para sua surpresa Lilian não se afastou e sim o abrasou de volta soluçando e molhando sua camisa com lagrimas, então ele achou melhor tentar consola-la mesmo que não fosse exatamente a pessoa certa, alisou seus cabelos. No momento em que achou melhor falar algo, se perguntou onde estaria Lana.

— Vai ficar tudo bem, ruiva. — falou James.

— Mas esta... doendo... muito. — respondeu em meio aos soluços.

— Eu sei, já perdi minha mãe, do mesmo jeito que você, ela foi atacada por Voldemort.

Lilian tremeu ao ouvir o nome de Voldemort.

James ficou com ela, quando a enfermeira deu uma poção para se acalmar, levou uns bons minutos para fazer efeito e conseguir ir para no seu quarto.

O enterro do pai de Lilian foi no dia seguinte, e depois ela aproveitou para ir no hospital.

— Oi, mamãe.

— Lilian, — respondeu sua mãe em voz baixa. — o que faz aqui?

— Vim pro enterro do papai, e aproveitei para vim te visitar — respondeu. — Como a senhora está?

— Mal. — a senhora Evans sempre foi sincera com Lilian. — E você?

— Indo.

— E seu baile?

— Não vou mais.

— Por quê?

— Meu pai acabou de morre. — respondeu. — Não tem muito animação nem sentido eu ir dança em um baile.

— Vai ser bom para você, querida. — falou sua mãe, tendo uma crise de tosse em seguida.

— Mãe, você está bem?

— Estou. — respirou fundo. — Vá ao baile.

— Vou pensa. — respondeu. — Agora tenho que ir, meu portal vai se fechar já, já.

Faltava dois dias para o baile, quando chegou. Em uma coruja que Lilian não conhecia.

Ela abriu temendo ser outra do ministério, mas se alegrou em reconhecer a letra da irmã.

Aberração.

Primeiro, não é de meu agrado te escrever, mas não tive escolha, o testamento do papai foi lido, é metade da mamãe, ¼ meu e ¼ seu, como nós já sabíamos, mas teve uma pequena novidade.

Papai tinha uma herança de família, um par de brincos e colar de ouro e diamante, e ele deixou claro que queria que nós o dividíssemos. Fiquei com os brincou, e seu colar está ai.

Petúnia.

Lilian tirou o colar do envelope e ficou boquiaberta com a beleza daquela joia.

Era linda, simplesmente linda, tinha uma corrente de ouro delicada e como pingente tinha um coração repleto de diamantes.

— Merlin, é lindo. — exclamou Lana do seu lado.

— É mesmo, e meu pai deixou para mim.

— Vai usa-lo no baile ne?

— Não vou mais.

— O que?! — quase gritou Lana. — Como assim, sua mãe mandou você ir Lilian!

— Não estou com clima.

— E dai? É seu baile do ultimo ano, você tem que ir. — exclamou. — Não me abrigue a te obrigar.

— E o que você ia fazer projeto de nerd?

— Nerd por nerd, você é mais.

Lilian vez uma careta. E se espantou ao ser atingida por um chiclete no rosto.

— Ei!

— Não obrigue a artilheira Lana Leal a fazer gols em você.

— Não se atreva.

Lana começou a jogar todos os doces que tinha em seu estoque, chicletes, pirulitos, balas, e quando os doces acabaram ela começou a jogar maquiagens, travesseiros, livros e rolos de pergaminhos.

— Está bem, está bem, eu vou!

— Ótimo. — respondeu com um sorrisinho travesso.

E com um aceno de varinha tudo voltou ao seu lugar.

— Oi, Lilian. — James a parou no meio do corredor, e logo a plateia começou a presta atenção na briga que estava por vim.

— Potter estou meio ocupada no momento, depois conversamos. — respondeu.

— O que foi?

— McGonagall me pediu para vigiar as seis crianças que temos do primeiro, segundo e terceiro ano. — respondeu parando por um momento. — E parece que eles resolveram fazer uma festinha em uma sala vazia, e foram pegos, ai ela quer me ver para me disser o que eles vão fazer quando voltarem as aulas, eu acho.

— Ah, está bem, ei Remo quer falar com você.

— Depois o procuro. — e seguiu correndo para a sala da Professora McGonagall.

— Você viu isso? — perguntou uma menina da Grifinoria e também do sétimo ano.

— Claro, — respondeu outra. — eles estão se dando bem, daqui a pouco ela o rouba de vez da gente.

— Fala serio, meninas, — falou uma garota da Corvinal que estava no castelo por que seu namorado era da Grifinoria e a tinha convidado pro baile. — ele nunca foi de vocês, assim como nunca foi de ninguém.

— Claro que é nosso! — exclamaram as duas Grifinorias.

A Corvina revirou os olhos.

— E a Evans vai ter o que ela merece.

— Como assim? — a Corvina começou a se preocupar.

— Digamos que ela não vai ao baile amanhã...

Lilian e Lana andavam tranquilamente pelo castelo, era tarde da noite e as duas não eram acostumadas as regras, mas tiveram que ir na cozinha, pois Natacha as tinha feito perde o jantar ajudando-a a termina os últimos toque de sua roupa de gata.

Ao chegarem no Salão Comunal, encontraram com uma nervosa Natacha a procura de Lilian

— Lilian, olha, eu não sei quem, mas... é... — Natacha não falava coisa com coisa.

— O que? — perguntou Lilian. — Fala um frase completa, Natacha.

— Entraram no nosso dormitório, e rasgaram todo o seu vestido.

Lilian e Lana correram escada acima, sendo seguidas por Natacha.

Era verdade, o belo vestido que sua mãe conseguira estava aos pedaços de panos espalhados pelo quarto inteiro.

— Ah, não. — choramingou.

As únicas coisas que estavam inteiras eram os sapatos e as joias que estavam na outra caixa.

— Podemos conserta. — disse Lana. — Reparo.

Mas não surgiu efeito.

— Foi cortado com um feitiço, reparo não vai adiantar. — falou Lilian se sentando na cama. — Acho que agora eu não vou mesmo ao baile.

— Por causa de uma roupa? — perguntou Lana.

— E eu vou como, fantasiada de Eva antes de comer a maçã?

Elas ser entre olharam e caíram na risada.

— Essa foi boa. — falou Natacha. — Quem seria seu Adão?

— Aposto que James ia adora ser, e principalmente ver como você veio ao mundo. — comentou Lana. — Se bem que ele ia querer matar os outros garotos que também estariam te vendo.

— Brincadeiras a parti. — falou Lilian. — Já era meu baile.

Lana sorriu, e Natacha percebeu isso, mas com um olhar de Lana se calou antes mesmo de começar a frase. Lana disfarçou o sorriso.

— É. Fazer o que? — falou. — Já volto vou pegar um livro com Remo.

E correu.

O dia do baile, dia em que todas as meninas estavam a beira do pânico, todas estavam trancadas em dormitórios ou salas, com as amigas mais intimas, fazendo as unhas, cabelo, vendo penteados legais, maquiagem que ficassem nem muito atiradas, nem muito apagadas.

A única que estava calma era Lilian. Já que não ia a baile nenhum tinha ficado no Salão Comunal, com Remo, em seguida, Sirius e James desceram e sentaram no chão.

— Fala ai, ruiva, falta três horas para o baile, porque você não esta se arrumando como todas as garotas normais? — perguntou Sirius. — Se bem que você não é muito normal ne?

— Vou ignorar a ultima frase, — respondeu Lilian. — eu não vou ao baile.

— Como não, eu esperava te encontra lá. — reclamou James. — Por que você não vai?

— Porque entraram no meu dormitório e rasgaram minha fantasia. — respondeu simplesmente.

— Que sacanagem com você, Lilian. — falou Remo. — Já contou para McGonagall?

— Já, ele disse que eu precisava de um suspeito e de um motivo para ele ser suspeito.

— E você tem um?

— Na verdade tenho duas meninas da Grifinoria, sétimo ano, Sirius...

— Lilian, Lilian, Lilian, — chamou Lana e Natacha descendo as escadas correndo. — Vem com a gente, vem, vem, vem.

E ignorando os meninos, puxaram Lilian escada acima.

— O que foi isso? — perguntou James.

— Sei lá. — respondeu Sirius.

— Deve ser uma emergência — Remo chutou uma resposta. — do tipo, que cor de sombra usa, lilás ou rosa?

Os três riram e começaram a jogar xadrez bruxo, Sirius X James, e Remo dava palpites para os dois.

— Vem ver isso. — pediu Lana e abriu a porta do dormitório.

Na cama de Lilian tinha um lindo vestido azul, no lado as outras saias que dariam volume, no chão perto da cama, estava os sapatos que a mãe de Lilian havia mandado, e na cômoda estava as joias que Lilian ia usa.

— Uau, que vestido lindo. — falou baixinho Lilian.

— Não é novo. O usei quando eu tinha 14 anos, no casamento de minha irmã, eu fui Dama de Honra, ainda não te conhecia e por isso você nunca o viu. — falou Lana. — Mamãe o guardou no sótão e quando destruíram o seu, pensei em fazer uma surpresa.

— Eu adorei.

— Mandei uma roupa sua para a mamãe, e você é da altura de minha prima, então eu acho que está tudo certo.

— Como chegou aqui? — perguntou Lilian. — Sua mãe não é bruxa.

— Mas a minha é. — Natacha entrou na conversa. — E elas são quase vizinhas, mamãe foi lá colocou tudo em uma caixa e aparatou em Hogsmeade e veio me trazer aqui. Dumbledore amou essa surpresa que nós estávamos fazendo, disse que era um exemplo de amizade, planeja todos os detalhes para fazer uma ótima surpresa para uma amiga.

— E ai, você vai ao baile? — Lilian não respondeu, deixando Lana um pouco nervosa. — Não me faça te tacar doces de novo, Lilian Evans, meus pirulitos de morando quebraram todos.

Lilian riu.

— Sim, eu vou.

— Então temos que corre, por que temos três meninas aqui e só o cabelo de duas estão prontos.

E começou a correria no dormitório, por sorte as outras meninas do sétimo ano decidiram se arrumar em lugares como, dormitórios de outros anos, ou salas vazias para terem mais privacidade.


	4. Capitulo 4 A Cinderela

A Cinderela

Demorou duas horas e 43 minutos ate as meninas ficarem completamente prontas.

— E o ultimo detalhe. — falou Lilian.

Ela foi ate sua caixa de joias e pegou o colar que ganhou de herança de seu pai, e o colou se olhando no espelho.

— Está linda, agora vamos.

As três colocaram as mascaras juntas e desceram, uma de cada vez para, como disse Lana, não dá chance de alguém desconfiar quem eram, pois o único trio com uma ruiva, uma morena e uma loira, também combinaram de não se falarem muito durante a festa e aproveitarem muito, tentando achar um par, e no dia seguinte tentar achar o garoto.

A primeira a descer foi Natacha que chamou a atenção dos olhares dos homens para seu corpo, marcado pela roupa apertada e colada de mulher gata. A maquiagem com forte delineador e a boca com um batom vermelho rubi, o cabelo descia em uma trança espinha de peixe pelas suas costas. Logo um se aproximou e começou uma longa conversa.

Depois desceu Lana, a, literalmente, fada madrinha, também arrancou olhares dos homens, mas ela só olhou para um. A maquiagem da Lana era mais leve, sem preto, tinha um rosa choque como sombra, com azul céu perto da sobrancelha. Como penteado, usava um coque, com mexas soltas.

E em seguida Lilian, ao descer todos pararam e olharam para ela. A fantasia de Cinderela, nem todos desconfiaram, mas todos a acharam uma perfeita princesa, a maquiagem leve, mas não muito, e o cabelo preso em uma trança que Natacha demorou para fazer.

Em um lugar uma menina reclamou por outra ter batido nela, e em outro lugar uma namorada bateu com a bolsa no garoto que não parava de olhar para o decote de Lilian.

— Oi, minha querida dama. — falou um garoto vestido de príncipe. — Posso saber seu nome?

— Sou a Cinderela. — respondeu. — E você?

— O Príncipe Encantado.

O Príncipe chamou Lilian para dança, e passaram grande parte do tempo dançando, e aproveitando para se conhecer.

— Então, Cinderela. — falou o Príncipe enquanto pegava uma cerveja amanteigada para si e Lilian. — Você é dá Grifinoria?

— Sim. Você também?

— Sim. Ótimo já diminuiu muita gente. — parou pensativo. — Será que eu já te vi.

— Sim, quando passei a ser monitora, acabei conhecendo todo mundo.

— Então como não lembro desses olhos? — perguntou sedutoramente.

— Vai me cantar agora é? — Lilian fez uma de suas varias perguntas retoricas.

— Se eu fizesse o que quero eu estaria te beijando.

Enquanto isso um pouco distante dali.

— Então, Zorro. — falou Lana. — Você participa de algum clube?

— Hum, alguns clubes de estudos, os monitores, e um clube que se eu te falar vai ficar muito na cara quem sou. — respondeu.

— Hum.

Lana tinha adorado conversa com aquele menino, estava difícil imaginar quem era aquele lindo rapaz.

— Quer dança, Fada Madrinha?

— Claro.

E em seguida eles rumaram para a pista de dança.

No outro nado da festa as coisas já estavam bem mais quentes. Natacha estava aos beijos com o belo Batman que a havia chamado para dançar.

— Que irmos para um lugar mais tranquilo? — perguntou.

— Claro. — respondeu prontamente Natacha.

Ela o puxou e o direcionou para a sala precisa. Onde logo já tinham caído em uma cama.

Quando Natacha tirou a mascara de seu acompanhante e descobriu que era Sirius.

— Ai, caramba. — e se levantou da cama em um pulo.

— O que foi? — perguntou espantado.

— Sirius? — perguntou Natacha. — Não vou transar com você.

— Acho que é a primeira fez que aconteceu isso comigo. — observou Sirius.

Natacha tirou a própria mascara.

— Não vou transar com um dos melhores amigos do meu ex-namorado! — E saiu o mais rápido possível da sala.

Sirius ficou sentado na cama, sem saber exatamente o que fazer. Aquela era a primeira fez que uma menina tinha o deixado na hora H e pior, ser deixado só que era ele? Isso nunca tinha acontecido com Sirius.

De um lado do baile, estava acontecendo o que vez Lana sorri como uma criança ao ganha uma caixa de chocolate. Lilian e o Príncipe estavam aos beijos. Pena logo foi interrompido.

— Alunos, está na hora de anunciar o rei e rainha do Baile. — falou a professora McGonagall, usando um feitiço para sua voz ser mais alta.

Palmas se fizeram ouvir por todo o Salão Comunal.

— Uma salva de palmas, para o Príncipe Encantado e a Cinderela.

E imediatamente Lilian e seu príncipe foram iluminados, Lana e Natacha ficaram radiantes ao ver que Lilian tinha ganho como rainha.

— Vamos, subam no palco. — falou a Professora.

Eles prontamente obedeceram.

McGonagall e Dumbledore colocaram a coroa na cabeça de Lilian e do Príncipe, ao mesmo tempo.

— Agora, que tal tirarem a mascaras? — perguntou Dumbledore. — Para todos vermos quem é o Rei e Rainha?

James foi o primeiro a tirar, e Lilian ficou chocada em vê-lo, é claro, ele a tinha reconhecido e se aproveitado para conseguir seu troféu.

— Agora, você querida.

Lilian ignorou a professora e correu para o jardim.

James na mesma hora correu atrás dela, mas ela foi mais rápida e tudo que ele encontrou foi um colar de diamante.

Já passava das três da madrugada quando Natacha voltou para o dormitório, tinha achado outro parceiro, mas não parar de pensar em Sirius. Então depois de duas horas em uma sala vazia decidiu que estava na hora de ir dormi.

E já passava de cinco da manhã quando Lana finalmente entrou no dormitório, passara a noite dançando e conversando o Zorro, e já tinha quase certeza de quem era, se espantou ou ver Natacha, pois ela geralmente era a ultima a voltar de uma festa, mas ignorou e se deitou, dormindo em segundos.

Lilian que bateu recorde, já passava e muito das sete da manhã quando ela entrou no dormitório, e em seguida uma menina saiu, tinha passado metade da noite pensando no que realmente sentia por James, nem viu que Natacha e Lana já tinham chegado, se deitou e em seguida dormiu, sonhou com James.

— LILIAN EVANS! ACORDE! — gritaram Natacha e Lana juntas.

— Pera ai, eu estou com sono. — respondeu Lilian, quase dormindo.

— Anda!

Natacha e Lana pularam na cama de Lilian, fazendo tudo balançar, dando a Lilian as opções se senta na cama ou cair dela.

E Lilian optou por cair.

— Suas amigas miseráveis. — reclamou se sentando de volta na cama.

— Conta, como foi o beijo do James? — perguntou Natacha.

— Não quero falar disso. — respondeu.

— Mas a gente quer, — falou Lana. — anda, por favor?

— Ele beija bem muito bem. — sorriu Lilian.

— E o que aconteceu depois?

— Bem, Lana, eu corri. — respondeu. — Ai ele foi atrás de mim, provavelmente jogar na minha cara que eu entrei na sua lista, e eu me escondi atrás de uma arvore e ele voltou para o baile.

— Hum, como assim?

— Ora, Natacha, é logico que ele me reconheceu e se aproveitou para me fazer beija-lo.

— Acho difícil. — falou Lana. — Eu não te reconheceria, você estava muito diferente.

— Eu disse que sou monitora, — respondeu Lilian. — Quantas monitoras ruivas você conhece?

— Você sabe que no baile muitas meninas modificaram sua aparência?

— Hum.

— A essa altura, ele não tem ideia de quem você é, e se bobear já esqueceu está historia.

Enquanto isso no dormitório masculino.

— Ela era linda, Remo. — falou James. — era doce, adorável, tinha lindos olhos verdes, era simplesmente a garota dos meus sonhos.

— E você tem ideia de quem é? — perguntou Remo.

— Não, era ruiva, o que diminui muitas meninas, sabia que só temos sete ruivas no sétimo ano da Grifinoria?

— É mais ela pode ter simplesmente mudado a cor do cabelo com uma poção. — opinou Remo. — sabe é simples essa poção, é feita em 40 minutos.

— Hum, pode ser. — respondeu James. — Mais eu estou louco para saber quem é ela.

— E como você pretende descobrir?

— Bem, eu pensei em...

— Oi, meninos. — um bêbado Sirius entrou no quarto.

— Passou a noite bebendo?

— Não, eu dancei, ai fui para sala precisa com sua ex-namorada Natacha, ai ela me deu o fora por que não ia transa com um amigo do ex dela. — respondeu quase caindo. — depois eu voltei para o baile e descolei uma garota, depois a troquei por outra, e depois por uma morena, e ai peguei uma loira. Fui com essa loira para uma sala vazia no quinto andar, e ai eu não dormi ate agora.

Ele se jogou em sua cama.

— Se eu não acorda antes das 16:00 chama a enfermeira que eu posso está em coma alcoólico. — e em seguida começou a roncar.

— Você acha que ele vai lembrar disso quando acorda? — perguntou Remo a James.

— Acho que não da conversa que tivemos, do resto sim.

— E sobre a tal da Cinderela?

— Eu achei isso. — e mostrou o colar de diamante da Lilian. — Ela vai querer uma coisa cara assim de volta, não é?

— Vamos, Lilian, — chamou Lana impaciente. — ele nem lembra mais de você.

— Está bem, eu desço.

E quando chegou a Comunal levou um belo susto.

Para onde olhava via cartazes do tipo: Quem é a Cinderela? De quem é o sapatinho de cristal?

— Que sapatinho de cristal?

Lilian tentou se lembra do que o sapatinho faz na historia. Bem, na fuga da Cinderela, ela perde o sapato, o príncipe acha e faz todas as mulheres experimentares, ate acha a Cinderela. Bem, isso queria disser que ou ela perdeu algo, ou James estava mentindo.

— Não sei exatamente, — respondeu a pergunta de Lana. — Natacha descobre mais para mim?

— Claro.

Natacha tinha uma certa amizade com os meninos, desde a época que eles a pegaram fazendo chover dentro da sala de Historia da Magia.

Natacha rapidamente subiu as escadas do dormitório masculino.

— Oi, meninos. — Natacha cumprimentou os Marotos.

— Oi. — respondeu os meninos.

— Oi, minha gata. — respondeu Sirius. — Fiquei tão solitário, depois que você me deixou sozinho por medo de não me satisfazer.

— Está sonhando? — perguntou Natacha. — Sei muito bem como satisfazer um homem, se duvida, pergunte ao Remo.

Remo imediatamente corou, fazendo todos rirem.

— E eu fiquei muito bem com o Grifinorio que arrumei, — completou Natacha. — Um gato.

— Eu prefiro ser chamado de cachorro. — comentou Sirius.

— Legal, vou te chamar de chiuaua.

Ela e Remo riram, mas os outros não entenderam a piada.

— Então, James, alguma ideia de quem pode ser a Cinderela?

— Não, — respondeu James. — Só sei que é da Grifinoria, monitora, e talvez pode ser ruiva.

— Como talvez?

— Ela pode ter mudado o cabelo com uma poção. — respondeu Remo.

— É mesmo, eu pensei em fazer mexas rosas no meu. — falou distraidamente. — E que historia é essa de sapatinho de cristal?

— Ela deixou cair algo quando correu para fora do castelo. — respondeu James. — Como na verdadeira historia da Cinderela.

— O que foi?

— Não posso falar.

— Por quê?

— Já apareceu umas treze meninas dizendo ser a Cinderela, e só duas eram do sétimo ano, e uma era monitora, e essa uma, não soube responder o que a Cinderela deixou cair. — falou Sirius. — Entendeu?

— Ah, a menina que responder o que perdeu, é a verdadeira Cinderela. — falou pensativa. — Isso é bem inteligente. Foi você que pensou, não foi Remo?

— Está dizendo que nós não temos capacidade de pensa algo inteligente? — perguntou James e Sirius em falsos tons de indignados.

— Não, não estou dizendo, — respondeu. — estou afirmando com todas as letras.

Remo riu:

— Sim, fui eu. — e se levantou. — Agora que tal irmos janta?

— Já esta tarde assim?! — exclamaram os três.

Bem, o assunto da escola era o baile, como era de se esperar, James ficou ainda mais popular e o que todos queriam saber era: Quem é a Cinderela?

Tinham vários palpites, e isso estava irritando e deixando feliz Lilian, pois ninguém pensava nela, esta bem, isso quer disser que ela estava segura por enquanto, mas também quer disser que ninguém a achava com capacidade de ser a tal Cinderela?

Natacha, chegou com os Marotos, e veio para perto das amigas, deixando-os pelo caminho. Contou a Lilian toda a historia do sapatinho, Lilian começou a força a memoria para saber o que perdeu, com certeza não foi o sapato, mas ela estava com tantas outras coisas.

No meio da conversa ao esquentou sua coxa e ela viu que era o pergaminho de conversa, pegou e leu sua mensagem.

**Sev: **Oi, Cinderela, sei que era você, eca como pode beijar o Potter?

**Lily:** Eu não sabia que era ele, como você sabe que era eu? Nem ele mesmo me reconheceu? Ai eu estou querendo me matar! Como eu pude beijar aquele garoto? Imagina quantas garotas ele beijou pela manhã? Eu já escovei meus dentes seis vezes e ainda sinto o gosto dele na boca, me socorre, você tem alguma balinha para tirar gosto de moleque safado da boca?

**Sev:** Reconheci os brincos que te dei de Natal, no sexto ano, e também como eu não reconheceria os olhos mais belos que já vi? Não tenho balinha para isso, eu sou um Comensal da Morte, não um doceiro.

**Lily: **Dá para parar de me lembrar que você é um Comensal da Morte?

**Sev: **Já te expliquei que assim é o único jeito de e manter a salva. Tenho que ir.

**Lily: **Tchau.

Uma coisa que poucos sabem, é que Severo Snape e Lilian continuavam sim amigos, e que eles só fingiram ter brigado por que os colegas comensais dele estavam mandando ele se afasta dela. Snape resolveu virar um comensal para proteger sua amada Lilian.

Lilian guardou o envelope de volta no bolso e deu uma olha para a mesa da Sonserina, viu Snape deixando a mesa com Belatriz e outros comensalzinhos.

Levou a mão ao colar, como sempre faz quando fica nervosa ou preocupada, mas não achou nada.

Para confirma olhou para seu pescoço, estava mesmo sem cordão, lembrou qual foi a ultima fez que tinha colocado um.

— Já sei o que é o sapatinho de cristal.

Lilian estava começando a entrar em desespero, não queria mostra que ela era a Cinderela para James, mas não podia de jeito nenhum deixar seu cordão com ele.

— Não tenho escolha, — falou Lilian. — Eu vou marca um encontro com ele.

— Pelo menos você vai ter seu cordão de volta. — Lana tentou ver o lado positivo.

Lilian pegou um pergaminho e começou a escrever.

Caro James,

Embora eu esteja realmente infeliz em ter que me reencontra contigo, não tenho escolha, percebi que deixei cair meu cordão, e como eu vi seus cartazes de "sapatinho de cristal" deduzir que deve esta contigo.

Daria para me encontra, ou quem sabe me mandar meu colar por uma carta?

Esperando resposta.

Cinderela.

— Cadê a Natacha? — perguntou Lilian depois de despacha a coruja de Lana.

— Em um encontro com Sirus. — respondeu Lana. — e ela quem marcou.

— Uau. — falou Lilian.

No dia anterior Natacha tinha dito que preferia casar com um testalio do que beijar o Sirius de novo. Mas ela ficou muito na vontade.

Chegou uma carta. Para Lilian.

Querida Cinderela.

Ate que fim você decidiu me encontrar, sim estou com seu colar.

Que tal nós encontrar, não vou perde essa chance de te encontra sem a fantasia de Cinderela, amanhã assim que acabar o jantar? No jardim, na arvore que tem perto do lago? Vou esta te esperando lá.

Com saudade,

James Potter.

Sirius chegou no dormitório um pouco antes do jantar.

— Remo, você ainda senti qual quer coisa pela Natacha?

— Só amizade. — respondeu. — Nós nunca sentimos nada, só atração.

— Então se eu ficar com ela, se você não iria querer me matar ne?

— Sirius Black está gostando de alguém? — James entrou na conversa.

— Claro que não! — se indignou Sirius. — Eu nunca vou me apaixonar!

— Então o que você quer com a Natacha?

— Um relacionamento aberto, — sorriu Sirius. — Tem problema para você Remo?

Remo não respondeu, estava longe, bem longe dali.

— Remo? Remo. Remo! — Sirius começou a se irritar. — REMO LUPIN!

— Que?

— Em que mundo você está? — perguntou James. — A lua cheia nem esta chegando.

— Estava pensando...

— Eu conheço essa cara, — observou o Sirius. — Ele está apaixonado!

— O que? — Remo se espantou. — Eu não!

— Está bem e eu acredito. — ironizou James e Sirius ao mesmo tempo.

— Conta quem é.

— Está bem, estou apaixonado, — falou Remo em tom de reclamação. — Mas não sei quem é.

— Como assim? — perguntou Sirius.

— É a Fada Madrinha! — agora Remo começava a se irrita.

Remo estava pensando muito em que poderia ser a tal Fada, e como se uma lâmpada se acendesse na sua cabeça, e pensou em simplesmente mandar uma carta, talvez a coruja achasse a Fada Marida, e se não ela traria a carta de volta.

Pegou pergaminho e pena e começou a escrever.

Querida Fada Madrinha.

Pensei muito em você nos dias que sucederam o baile, gostaria muito de te encontra, mas ainda não consegui te achar entre as outras meninas. Bem sua mascara era bem grande, seu cabelo escuro e nem vi o cumprimento, então está difícil. O que você acha da gente se encontra?

Atenciosamente,

Zorro.

Ele despachou a coruja de James e ficou muito feliz ao ver que a coruja voltou sem a carta, agora falta ser se vai ter resposta.

No dormitório feminino, Lana ficou bem animada quando chegou uma coruja preta com penas todas esvoaçadas.

— É dele, Lilian! — ela invadiu o banheiro.

— Ei! Cadê minha privacidade! — reclamou Lilian rapidamente se cobrindo com a toalha.

— Desculpa, desculpa. — pediu.

— Quem te mandou o que?

— O Zorro, me mandou uma carta. — respondeu Lana. — E eu acho que já sei quem é.

— Oi, Sirius. — falou Natacha. — O que você queria falar comigo?

— Vou ser curto e claro. — respondeu Sirius. — Estou muito, muito afim de você, não prometo fidelidade, você sabe que não sou homem de uma mulher só, também não cobro que você fique só comigo. Isso seria um relacionamento aberto. Você fica com quem quiser e eu também.

— Você quer disser, sem ciúmes, sem remoço, sem DR, sem promessas, e podendo termina quando quiser?

— É.

— Por mim tudo bem.

Sirius pareceu espantado com a resposta direta da menina.

— Também não sou mulher de um homem só. — ela sorriu e deu uma piscadela.

Depois, empurrou Sirius contra a parede, ficou na ponta do pé, e teve que puxa-lo um pouco para poder beija-lo.

— Ei! — gritou um monitor da Sonserina. — É proibido ficarem se agarrando pelos corredores.

Natacha se afastou de Sirius.

— Vem, Totó. — puxo-o pela gravata. — Vamos ara um lugar mais privado.


	5. Capitulo 5 O final feliz

O final feliz.

James nunca esteve mais ansioso na sua vida, nem no primeiro beijo, nem na primeira vez, nem quando fez o teste para a equipe de quadribol, nem nunca. Parecia que a Cinderela era a coisa mais importante da sua vida, e na verdade era, mas ele ainda não sabia.

Terminou o jantar, ou se você preferir nem começou a comer. Afinal ele só colocara a comida no prato mais nem tocara nela. Passou o tempo todo olhando para a grande mesa da Grifinoria, tentando descobrir quem seria a menina que em poucos minutos se encontraria com ele nos jardins.

Depois, quando seus amigos foram para o dormitório, ele seguiu para o jardim de Hogwarts.

Já Lilian, nem desceu para jantar, no quarto, colocou uma roupa normal, uma blusa branca solta, com uma saia preta e uma melissa vermelho rubi. Pegou a mascara que usou no baile, quem sabe não precisassem tira-la, ainda tinha esperanças de só ir lá pega o cordão e sair.

Quando saiu pelos jardins não tinha ninguém, afinal já passava da hora permitida de ficar pelos corredores. Colocou a mascara, amarrando bem forte, para não ter risco de cair.

— Noite, Potter. — cumprimentou quando se aproximou dele, o assustando. — Meu colar.

— Não esperava que você viesse de mascara. — observou. — Não seria melhor conversamos um pouco?

— Não estou aqui para conversa. — respondeu impaciente.

— Por que você foi embora assim que viu que era eu?

— Por que não estava nos meus planos escolares beijar o segundo cara mais safado da escola. — respondeu ironicamente.

— Quem é você?

— Se eu quisesse mostra meu rosto, não teria vindo de mascara. — falou.

— Eu não paro nem por uma momento de pensa em você, acordo pensando em ti, durmo pensando em ti, ate em meus sonhos você aparece. — falou a encurralando contra a arvore. — Ai, eu começo a pensar: Será que ela quer meus beijos tanto como eu quero os dela?

A essa altura a respiração dos dois estava ofegante, o coração de Lilian disparou, e o de James sem perceber o acompanhou. Os lábios dela se entre abriram, e ele começou a se aproximar, cada vez mais, cada vez estava mais perto.

Ate que finalmente as bocas se encontraram, em um encaixe perfeito, James logo aprofundou o beijo e Lilian ficou sem reação a não ser a de retribuir.

— Como eu pude me apaixonar por alguém que nem sei quem é? — perguntou James quando finalmente o beijo acabou.

— Como pude eu me apaixonar por alguém que só me quer como troféu? — e com isso Lilian tirou a mascara, deixando James de boca aberta.

Mas nesse mesmo momento Lilian vê de perto do portão do castelo uma luzinha pistando.

— Tenho que ir.

Tinha feito um acordo com o amigo Severo, que ele ficaria na porta do castelo e que se aparecesse alguém ele acenderia a varinha.

— Eu te mando uma carta, ainda hoje. — falou James com Lilian já se distanciando. — Você vai me responder?

— Depende do conteúdo de sua carta. — e seguiu para o castelo.

As aulas voltaram no dia seguinte. Deixando Lilian e Remo mais atarefados que todos os alunos do sétimo ano, que já estavam muito ocupados com os vários deveres escolares.

James e Lilian passaram a se comunicar muito por cartas, mas ela quase não tinha tempo de se encontra com ele. James por sua vez descobriu que Lilian terminava sua rota de monitoria em um corredor não movimentado do segundo andar as 03h30min, e sempre tentava ir se encontra com ela lá, mas varias vezes se encontrava com algum outro monitor pelo caminho, sendo escoltado ate sua comunal.

Já o outro casal, Natacha e Sirius estavam em um relacionamento meio que estranho, embora eles não assumissem um namoro serio, Natacha tinha sido varias vezes atacada por meninas furiosas que foram ignoradas por Sirius, ou que ele chamou-as de Natacha em algum momento. Isso rendia aos dois muitos soassam dos amigos.

E ai sobra Lana e Remo, eles se encontraram algumas vezes durante a semana, mas assim como Lilia, Remo também estava muito ocupado. Então eles, assim como James e Lilian, conversavam muito por cartas. Lana já tinha descoberto quem era o Zorro, mas Remo ainda não tinha falado quem era sua Fada Madrinha.

Acho que já sei quem você é.

Remo.

Qual é seu palpite?

Fada.

Lana Leal. Acertei?

Remo.

Em cheio, como soube?

Lana.

Fui descartando cada uma com as suas características que você me deu, e pelas conversas.

Remo.

Que bom que me achou.

Lana.

Sábado vai ter um passei em Hogsmeade, me encontra lá?

Remo.

Sim, onde?

Lana.

Vou ter que primeiro levar os alunos do terceiro ano, mas eles aprenderem o caminho, depois estou livre, eu te encontro no Três Vassouras, pode ser? Lilian e James vão fazer o mesmo, então James pode te fazer companhia ate eu e Lilian chegar.

Remo.

Ela me disse, vou te esperar com ele, não demore. Agora acho melhor irmos dormi, a Maionese esta cansada, e eu com sono.

Lana.

Boa noite, e bons sonhos.

Remo.

Para você também.

Lana.

Os dias em Hogwarts estavam passando mais rápido do que o normal. Os únicos acontecimentos importantes em nossa historia é que Lilian e James foram pegos duas vezes aos beijos por monitores, pegando detenção em uma vez, na outra foi Remo, que não deu detenção, mas fez o favor de contar para Natacha, Lana, Sirius e Pedro. Pedro, alias, voltou de casa, claro, no fim das férias de natal, mas passava todo o tempo livre que tinha, dormindo ou comendo, de forma que você quase não vai ler o nome dele por aqui.

— Vocês estão namorando? — perguntou imediatamente Lana.

— Não. — respondeu Lilian. — Ele ainda nem tocou no assunto, mas tudo bem.

— Hum, pena, vou logo avisando que quero ser a madrinha do casamento. — falou Lana.

— Claro que não, — respondeu Natacha. — Vai ser eu!

— Eu sou a fada madrinha dela, — respondeu Lana. — é mais do que logico eu ser a madrinha de casamento também!

— Eu sou amiga a mais tempo!

— Um dia de diferença!

— Vocês não querem saber minha opinião? — perguntou Lilian se divertindo com a cena.

— Não! — respondeu as duas.

— Ora, o casamento vai ser meu. — falou Lilian. — E as duas vão ser madrinhas. Uma com Remo e a outra com Sirius.

As três sorriram da situação.

Hogsmeade estava cheia, as crianças compravam doce, os adultos tomavam um Wisque de fogo, e os adolescentes estavam namorando.

James e Lilian estavam perto de uma arvore, onde tinha uma vista para a casa dos gritos.

— Como você descobriu sobre Remo?

— Na verdade, quem começou a desconfiar foi Severo, ai eu decidir investigar. — respondeu Lilian. — Um dia o segui, e o vi se transforma. Foi no terceiro ano, quando vocês começaram a desaparecer durante a lua cheia, pensei que Remo poderia ter mordido vocês, não seria difícil, vocês o terem seguido e não terem fugir antes dele atacar, ai comecei a perceber certas coisas como enquanto Remo ficava na ala hospitalar durante a semana, vocês ficavam dormindo durante as aulas, comecei a pensar que vocês estavam acompanhando Remo, e depois eu ouvi os apelidos e concluir que vocês tinham virados animagos.

— Meu amor é super inteligente. — brincou James. — Alias tenho uma coisa para te dá, ou te devolver.

Ele se levantou e pegou o colar de Lilian do bolso, colocando nela.

— Você saiu tão de presa que nem te dei.

— Pedi para um amigo me dá um sinal se alguém aparecesse, e ele deu.

— E nem me avisa que tinha monitor chegando. — fez uma bela carinha de indignado para em seguida puxar Lilian para um beijo.

Eles passaram muito tempo assim, deitados debaixo de uma arvore, James de peito para cima, e Lilian quase deitada em cima dele. James tinha as mãos em sua cintura, e as delas estavam em seus cabelos.

— Desculpa interromper casal. — falou Sirius chegando com Natacha.

Lilian corou e James olhou feio para ele.

— Só vim falar, um: Já vai anoitecer e Natacha lembrou que você e Remo tem que levar os pirralhos de volta para o castelo, e dois: Você poderia acompanhar Lilian nisso, James, é que Remo está muito ocupado beijando a nova namorada.

— Nova namorada? — perguntou James e Lilian.

— Ah é esqueci de falar. — disse Sirius. — Remo criou vergonha na cara e pediu Lana em namoro, e ela aceitou e agora temos um novo casalzinho por perto. O amor é lindo. Agora falta só você James.

E saiu levando Natacha junto.

— Er, — falou Lilian meio sem graça pela ultima frase de Sirius. — me acompanha com a criançada?

— Claro, tudo pela minha ruiva.

Acompanha as crianças foi fácil, elas seguiram na frente, deixando o casal atrás conversando. E ao chegarem no castelo todas correram para dentro, ignorando completamente Lilian:

— Podem ir... — e depois dessas duas palavras não tinha mais nenhuma criança a ouvindo. — ...direto para suas comunais.

— Eles tem muito respeito por você ne ruiva? — ironizou James rindo.

— Eles não têm respeito por ninguém. — respondeu Lilian começando a andar e fazendo James a acompanhar. — Acredita que elas fazem isso ate com Mcgonagall?

— Uau, isso nem os marotos se atrevem. — respondeu rindo mais ainda. — Deixa um dia ela se irrita e dá detenção do tipo: lavar o banheiro da Murta-que-geme sem magia.

Lilian riu, era difícil ela imaginar algo que os Marotos não fariam, e a imagem que imaginou deles lavando o banheiro com a Murta-que-geme os cantando era no mínimo hilária.

— Lilian, aceita namorar comigo? — a pergunta pegou Lilian de surpresa e por um mínimo momento ela não soube o que responder.

— Sim. — respondeu quando finalmente lembrou de como fazer a voz sair.

James deu um enorme sorriso, a pegou e rodo-a no ar, e quando a desceu de novo lhe deu um longo, calmo e apaixonado beijo, que fez as pernas de Lilian ficarem moles de tanta emoção.

E o tempo passou cada fez mais rápido e cada fez mais frequentes estavam os ataques de Você-sabe-quem, e cada fez mais apaixonados estavam nossos casais.

Lilian e James costumavam fazer passeios noturnos, ou quando dava ficarem na comunal ate mais tarde namorando. James costumava a puxar assuntos do tipo, qual nome dariam para um filho, ele decidiram que se fosse homem seria Harry James Potter, e se fosse mulher Melanie Hanna Potter, e outra decisão foi que, eles não teriam empregadas, babas ou elfos, nem uma casa muito grande.

Lilian estava andando pelos corredores, fazendo a rota da noite, chegou no terceiro andar e mais uma vez encontrou James, a esperando.

— Oi, meu amor. — falou ele. — demorou, se encontrou com alguém.

— Dois alunos do primeiro ano, que me falaram que tinha esquecido onde era sua comunal, mas encontrei um saco de bomba de bosta com eles. — respondeu simplesmente.

James se aproximou dela e a abrasou nela cintura.

— Tirou a sacola deles?

— Claro é o meu dever.

— Você devia deixar eles se divertirem mais.

— Você vai ficar falando o que eu devia ou não fazer com as crianças levadas do primeiro ano, ou vai me beijar. — perguntou Lilian.

— Beijar é mais interessante ne? — Lilian confirmou com a cabeça.

James então se aproximou mais dela e a beijou, um beijo bem demorado.

— E o que você veio fazer aqui, — perguntou Lilian quando precisaram se separar para pegar ar. — achei que a temporada de se encontra as escondidas tivessem passado.

James riu:

— Vim te chamar para um piquenique de madrugada no lago, — respondeu. — aceita?

— Estou morta de fome.

E seguiram para o lago, de mãos dadas, dando algumas paradas para se beijarem. Eles quase amanheceram no lago, mas Lilian pensou que não seria muito bonita, amanhecer toda descabelada, amaçada e suja de grama.

Lana e Remo já eram o contrario de Lilian e James.

Remo se limitava muito com Lana, por ele ser um lobisomem, dizia que ela merecia algo muito melhor que ele, e isso sempre terminava em uma discursão que fazia os dois ficarem sem se falar direito por uns três dias.

Alias ate quando Remo foi contar a Lana que ele era um lobisomem, teve discursão.

— Lana, precisamos conversa.

Lana estranhou, principalmente por que geralmente quem diz essa frase é a mulher, mas mesmo assim dispensou a colega com quem conversava e prestou atenção em Remo.

— Eu acho melhor te contar logo agora, por que se você querer terminar comigo depois disso não vamos sofre tanto como se fosse daqui há meses. — ele tomou folego e falou de uma fez: — Sou um lobisomem.

— Eu sei. — respondeu simplesmente.

— Como? Desde quando?

— Quinto ano, eu acho. — respondeu. — E, ora Remo, sou muito inteligente, quando comecei a presta mais atenção em ti não demorei para perceber que você sumia na semana de lua cheia, e os machucados depois, a historia: minha avo esta doente e fui visita-la ficou manjada no segundo ano...

— Por que você nunca disse nada para mim? — Remo começou a se irrita.

— Se você não tinha me contado, era por que não queria que eu soubesse ainda, — respondeu. — decidir esperar.

— Lana eu sou um mostro! — exclamou. — Eu posso de machucar um dia, posso fazer algo.

— Nunca mais se chama de mostro! — quase gritou Lana, por sorte o corredor onde estavam estava completamente deserto.

— Mas eu sou um. — rosnou Remo.

— Não, não é! — gritou Lana, mas em seguida abaixou o tom. — Você é Remo Lupin, meu namorado. E o garoto que amo.

Remo não teve o que falar a não ser:

— Também te amo.

Lana sorriu, e deu nele um selinho.

— Vem estressadinho, vamos almoçar. — e o puxou para o Salão Principal.

E isso nós leva ao terceiro e ultimo casal, Natacha e Sirius, eles ainda não estavam namorando, mas todos já sabiam que eles estavam juntos, Sirius parou de ficar com todas as meninas, e Natacha começou a distribuir por ai vários foras pela escola.

Natacha estava conversando com um garoto do sexto ano, ele pedia ajuda por que não estava indo bem em transfiguração.

— Se eu fosse você pedia ajuda a Lilian, ela é melhor nessa matéria do que eu. — respondeu Natacha.

— É mais ouvi falar que James é muito ciumento, e pelo que sei Sirius não é tanto.

— É ai que você se engana. — falou Sirius aparecendo do nada.

Sirius passou um braço pela cintura de Natacha e a puxou para perto de si, em um claro recado: ela é minha! Então afasta!

— Er, — o menino ficou meio sem saber o que fazer. — Já estou indo, vou falar com outra pessoa.

E se afastou.

— O que foi isso? — perguntou Natacha se afastando de Sirius.

— Aquele cara estava dando em cima de ti e você estava deixando!

— Não estava. — respondeu se irritando. — E também eu não devo fidelidade a você.

— Claro que deve.

— Claro que não. Isso é um relacionamento aberto não é?

— Você sabe tão bem quanto eu que isso já é um namoro a muito tempo.

— Eu não lembro de você ter me pedido, muito menos eu ter aceitado. — respondeu começando a andar para longe.

— Namora comigo? — Sirius teve que gritar para ela escuta de tão longe que estava.

Natacha paralisou e virou-se de frente para ele em câmera lenta.

— Como?

— Namora comigo? — perguntou de novo se aproximando e parando na sua frente.

— Sim. — respondeu depois de uns minutos.

— Agora você me deve fidelidade. — e a beijou.

Os nossos casais estavam indo maravilhosamente bem, quase sem discursões, a não ser pelas aquelas por ciúmes, ou as bestas como uma discursão de Lilian e James por que ela não quis dá a ele um pedaço de uma barra de chocolate.

Ate Lana e Remo estavam quase sem discursões, tirando as de quando a lua cheia se aproximava.

E para melhorar o baile de formatura estava chegando...

Hogwarts estava uma correria, ou pelo menos para os alunos do sétimo ano estava, mal as provas acabaram e começou outra preocupação, a do baile.

As garotas da Grifinoria decidiram que o vestido iria ser da cor vermelha, já os meninos iam com o clássico traje a rigor.

— Já fizeram o pedido do vestido? — perguntou Lana.

Era uma tarde, os três casais estavam sentados na beira do lago. Sirius tinha os pés na agua, Natacha apoiava a cabeça em seu colo. Remo e Lana também tinham os pés na agua, ela estava com a cabeça apoiada no ombro dele. E James e Lilian estavam um pouco longe do lago, deitados, e Lilian tinha a cabeça apoiada em seu peito.

— Eu já, Luciana me achou um desenho de um vestido lindo. — respondeu Natacha.

— Eu também, achei um que eu goste na ultima pasta. — falou Lilian. — E você Lana?

— Vou lá entrega o meu hoje. — respondeu. — Miguel me desenhou um vestido maravilhoso, ele disse que é exclusivo, me deu de presente.

— Quem é? E por que te deu um vestido exclusivo? — perguntou um enciumado Remo.

— É um garoto com muito talento do setimo ano, que está noivo, e me deu de presente por que eu o ajudei a conquista a noiva. — respondeu fazendo todos rirem da cara de sem graça que Remo fez. — Eu não achava que lobos fossem tão possessivos.

— Lobisomem são muito territoriais. — falou Lilian.

Já era noite e eles ainda estavam no lago, claro que agora ninguém tinha mais coragem de por o pé na agua e corre o risco de ser puxado pela lula gingante. Então começaram a falar do futuro, passaram um tempo falando do que iam fazer no pós Hogwarts.

— Eu pensei em ser curandeira. — falou Lana. — gostaria de salvar vidas.

— Eu vou ser professor — respondeu Remo.

— Leva muito jeito. — falou Natacha que só conseguiu passar no terceiro ano pela ajuda de Remo. — Eu penso em ser modelo, sabe, como a minha mãe, ela preparou todo o terreno para mim, também penso muito na escrita, mas se autora não dá muito dinheiro.

— Eu vou ser auror. — responderam James e Sirius juntos.

— E eu pensei em ser do Ministério da Magia. — respondeu Lilian.

— Fazendo o que lá? — perguntou James curioso.

— Poções, — respondeu Lana por ela. — Lilian vive descobrindo novas poções ilegalmente, vai entra no Ministério para torna isso legal.

— Ah. — falaram os meninos.

— Já está tarde que tal irmos dormi? — falou Remo.

— Ir, o monitor certinho voltou. — todos excerto Lilian reclamaram.

— Ele tem razão, — falou Lilian. — Já passa da uma da manhã. Vocês querem ficar com olheiras no baile meninas?

— Não! — isso fez Lana e Natacha se levantarem e ajudarem Lilian e Remo a puxar James e Sirius para a Comunal.

Todos dormiram assim que colocaram a cabeça nos travesseiros.

A noite do baile, noite de muita emoção, as meninas estavam prontas colocando os últimos detalhes.

Lilian colocou o colar que herdou do pai. _Você me deu sorte na primeira vez então, faça isso de novo. _Pensou antes de colocar os brincos que ganhou de cinco meses de namoro do James.

— Vai combinar com seu colar. — ele disse e tinha ração.

Lilian desceu encontrando os meninos esperando no Salão.

— Uau, — exclamou Sirius. — Espero que a minha esteja tão boa, ou melhor.

— Tira o olho cachorro. — falou James. — Oi, meu amor. Você está linda.

— Você também não está mal. — sorriu Lilian e lhe deu um selinho.

Nesse momento desceu Lana.

— Minha linda. — cumprimentou Remo. — Você está simplesmente maravilhosa.

— Obrigada.

E Natacha desceu.

— Desculpe, Lilian, mas minha gata está melhor. — sorriu Sirius. — Isso tudo é para mim?

— Claro que não, as mulheres se arrumam para deixar as outras com inveja. — Sirius fez cara de cachorro que caiu do caminhão da mudança, fazendo todos rirem. — Vem meu totó, vamos para a festa.

Ninguém saberia descrever como eles se sentiam, durante os discursos dos professores vários alunos foram mencionados. McGonagall falou que sentiria falta de brigar com os Marotos, Horácio disse que sentiria falta de Lilian e Severo os dois melhores alunos de sua matéria. O professor de feitiços falou que jamais esqueceria de quando Natacha fez o livro de um aluno da Sonserina flutuar e cair em sua cabeça. E a de voo disse que sempre lembraria do primeiro voo de Lana, que mesmo sendo nascida trouxa, voou perfeitamente bem, como se tivesse nascido para isso.

Mas mesmo com esses comentários o discurso mais esperado foi o de Dumbledore.

— Sentirem muita falta dos alunos presentes aqui hoje. A turma de vocês conseguia fazer mais barulho do que a turma do primeiro ano, e tenho certeza que ano que vem essa escola ficara muito mais quieta. — O silencio no Salão Principal era completo, todos estavam parados, olhando o diretor com imensa atenção, não se mexiam nem para tomar um gole de suas bebidas. — Assim como disseram outros professores, vários alunos ficaram para sempre em minhas memorias, e tantos irei encontra fora desses muros. — varias meninas continham lagrimas nos olhos e outras tantas já estavam com a maquiagem borrada pelas lagrimas. — Assim como outros alunos, vi vocês chegarem aqui aos 11 anos, vi vocês crescerem e agora estou vendo vocês irem embora. Espero que o tempo que passaram aqui tenham sido bom e util. Sem mais, que comece a festa.

Aplausos se fizeram ouvir por todo o Salão, e em seguida a musica começou.

Natacha, Lana, Lilian, Remo, Sirius e James passaram a noite juntos, dançando conversando, se despedindo de amigos pela escola.

Tiveram algumas surpresas incríveis do tipo Alice e Frank ficarem noivos no meio da festa. Ou a amiga de Natacha, Melina conta a noticia que estava gravida do noivo.


	6. Capitullo 6 Epilogo

Epílogo

Seis meses depois da formatura Dumbledore chamou nossos casais para uma reunião. Era a respeito de uma nova união que tentaria, sem a ajuda do Ministério, acabar com Voldemort. Os seis toparam, ate Pedro topou. E todos começaram a trabalhar na Ordem da Feliz, onde conheceram outras pessoas como Molly e Artur Weasley.

Natacha e Sirius meio que casaram, bem além de trabalhar para a Ordem, Natacha entrou no ramo de modelos, e como teve que começar a viajar para todos os lugares passando de três a cinco meses em cada lugar, ela e Sirius decidiram morar juntos, ele passou a viajar com ela, ate ela finalmente estabelecer a vida de novo em Londres.

Os comensais pareciam brotar da terra, eles eram quase o triplo dos integrantes da Ordem. A luta estava quase perdida.

Lilian e James pararam um do lado do outro, mas mal tomaram folego e começaram a atirar feitiços em Comensais que apareceram de todos os lados.

— Se isso for o fim... — falou Lilian após derrubar dois comensais com um só feitiço. — Eu te amo.

O mundo de James pareceu parar, era a primeira fez que Lilian falava que o amava, ele olhou para ela dando as costas para seus adversários.

— Cuidado. — gritou Lilian puxando James para o chão.

Um raio verde passou a centímetros de distancia dos dois.

— Quer morre? Minha sogra nunca me perdoaria por isso! — gritou Lilian.

No momento, vários aurores do ministério da magia apareceram, e imediatamente todos os comensais desaparataram.

— Você está bem? — perguntou Lilian.

— Casa comigo? — perguntou James.

— Como? — perguntou Lilian pensando em ter ouvido errado.

— Quer casar comigo Lilian Evans?

— Claro. — respondeu em um sussurro.

— O anel está em casa, — se desculpou James. — eu não estava pensando em fazer o pedido hoje sabe.

Lilian riu.

— Ei, vocês vão ficar jogados ai a noite inteira? — Sirius se aproximou com Natacha no colo. Ambos estavam suados e sujos de terra e sangue.

— Ai meu deus o que houve com Natacha? — Lilian se levantou em um pulo.

— Nada demais, Alice já a examinou e disse que ela esta muito cansada, desmaio de tão exausta que está, vou leva-la para casa.

— Ah, — falou Lilian e Sirius começou a se afasta. — ei!

— Oi? — se virou.

— Vai ser nosso padrinho de casamento?

— Caramba, James pediu? — Sirius se empolgou. — Você não disse que ia espera ate o um ano de namoro?

— É mais ela falou que me ama, e em seguida quase fui morto por uma maldição, então pedi. — James deu de ombros.

— Hoje estamos muito cansados, — falou. — mas amanhã vai ter comemoração.

Os seis amigos, estavam em um bar trouxa, Lana e Lilian escolheram as bebidas, de acordo com o que cada um gostava.

— E o casamento vai ser quando? — perguntou Remo.

— Não sabemos ainda. — respondeu Lilian.

— Só quero que seja logo. — falou James animado.

— Está na seca viado? — brincou Sirius.

— É cervo! — falou James enquanto todo mundo ria. — E minha vida com Lilian não te interessa.

Passaram a noite quase inteira conversando.

— Temos que ir. — falou Natacha. — Tenho que viajar para a Roma, fazer umas fotos para fazer de uma grife nova.

— Hum, já? Está cedo. — falou Lilian olhou o relógio de pulso. — Caramba já são três e meia da manhã.

— Legal, a mamãe vai querer minha cabeça, por ainda não ter mandado um aviso de vida. — falou James.

— Somos dois. — concordou Lana.

— É melhor irmos mesmo. — falou Remo. — Sirius está muito porre.

— Estou... não. — respondeu Sirius, que de tão porre mal conseguia falar.

— Tchau, gente. — se despediram.

E cada um aparatou para sua casa.

Lilian estava no quarto no andar de cima da mansão dos Potter. Ela e James optaram por um casamento ao ar livre, nos jardins da mansão.

Lilian não parava de andar de um lado ao outro, o nervosismo aumentava cada fez mais.

Lá embaixo James também não parava quieto em um lugar nem por um segundo. Ele já estava no altar e esperava ansiosamente pela sua amada Lilian.

A macha nupcial começou a tocar, o coração de James disparou ao ver Lilian começar a caminhar pelo tapete em sua direção, Lilian por sua fez começou a lagrimar no momento em que olhou James, esperando por ela.

Lilian optou por entrar sozinha, mesmo com seu sogro tendo se oferecido para leva-la ao altar.

O padre começou a falar, e por um tempo James e Lilian fizeram tudo o que a tradição bruxa mandava.

Depois chegou na frase tão esperada.

— Com os poderes investidos em mim. Eu os declaro marido e mulher. Poder beijar a noiva.

James e Lilian se beijaram.

— Eu te amo.

— Eu também te amo.

E eles viveram felizes para sempre.


	7. Bonus

Bônus.

Maria Clara terminou de contar a historia e logo as seis crianças que encarava começaram a indagar.

— Como você sabe disso?

— O que aconteceu com Lana, Remo, Natacha e Sirius?

— Isso realmente aconteceu?

— Cresci conhecendo essa historia. Isso é uma historia para outro dia. E se é verdade ou não vocês escolhem. — respondeu. — Agora é hora de dormi.

Cinco das crianças se deitaram na cama. E uma veio para o colo de Maria Clara.

Maria saiu do St. Mungos com sua filha, seguiu para casa, agora deixe-me contar o que aconteceu depois do felizes para sempre.

Lilian e James tiveram um filho, chamado Harry, que foi muito famoso por ser a salvação do mundo bruxo. E infelizmente eles morreram para salvar seu filho, mas foram felizes ate o ultimo dia de suas vidas.

Já Lana e Remo, entraram em uma grande crise no relacionamento depois que Lilian e James morreram. Isso resultou no termino do namoro.

Natacha e Sirius ficaram juntos ate, ele ser preso acusado de entregar James e Lilian a Voldemort. E 12 anos depois quando fugiu descobriu que Natacha tinha sido morta. Mas nunca soube que ela teve uma filha dele. Chamada Maria Clara.

Natacha como todos sabemos tinha o dom da escrita, e escreveu um livro contando a historia e o nomeou "A tal da Cinderela", mas esse livro só foi passado de mãe para filha.

Fim


End file.
